


Gingerbread

by furrywing



Category: Silverwing - Kenneth Oppel
Genre: Gen, holiday fluff, no editing we die like fire bombed bats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furrywing/pseuds/furrywing
Summary: Some hiding spots are sickeningly sweet. Just like this cursed prompt.
Relationships: Marina Brightwing & Shade Silverwing
Kudos: 4





	Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I /can/ take the prompt Gingerbread and mix it with Silverwing. Does that mean it's a good idea? No. Does that mean I should have? No. Does that mean it's well written? Never.

If you were to ask Marina about the whims of humans and their strange priorities, creating tiny, crumbling houses would not have been the first thing to come to mind. Nor the last.

In fact it wouldn’t have come to mind at all.

After a terror fueled night of trickery and retreat however, Marina was happy to sleep just about anywhere.

Moments before sunrise, they’d slipped through a crack in some dodgy wooden siding, of a house just outside the rat’s junkyard. And what lay within that house? Why, a second house!

Quite bizarre but rather on brand. Fascinated and thus distracted as Shade was, Marina took some time to cast echoes around into the darkness. Somewhere within, the humans were sleeping among their strange trappings and she worried their trespass might be unwelcome.

“Shade, that’s far too small.”

“C’mon. Goth and Throbb will never find us in here.”

 _They probably won’t find us at all right now_ , she thought, rolling her eyes.

A squat little dwelling, dusty brown, sat on a wide table. The tiny house was strangely frosted with a dried sort of snow, and covered in weird, spongy jewels that Shade was busying himself examining before nosing around the open door. Whoever, or whatever, the humans built these houses for, they certainly were pungent. She had to admit Shade had a point, not the most appealing snack for a blood thirsty cannibal to investigate. They seemed edible, though why anyone would take a bite was beyond her. Taking a little whiff, she sneezed twice.

“Maybe they’re for mice to live in?” Shade asked as she followed him, squeezing through the door.

“Maybe.” Marina curled up beside him. While cramped it was downright cozy compared to some of their hideouts. "Ugh, this is so disgusting. You're right. Goth's never going to find us smelling like this."

Glancing his way, Shade had a broad smile on his face.  
  
"Don't tell me," she said. "You can't wait to tell Chinook."


End file.
